


Lightning in my Veins

by MusicHeart08



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Stranger Things AuFreddy was on his way home when he came across a strange boy dressed in a hospital gown and has strange powers. A boy named Billy.After learning that Billy was in trouble with some bad people, Freddy snuck the boy into his house and allowed him to stay there, and help in any way he can. As the two boys become friends, Billy reveals more of his past and involvement in a horrid plan that could bring the End of the World. Freddy vows to help Billy in any way he can.Meanwhile, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, a man with similar powers to Billy, releases the Seven Deadly Sins throughout Philadelphia in search of the boy who escaped from him, determined to take his powers from him by force.





	1. Billy and the Seven Symbols

Dr. Thaddeus Sivana was walking down the hallways of the lower section of his research building. The hallways were lined with pure white walls and heavily secured doors.

The man had a stern yet blank look on his face. No expression or emotions could be detected off of him.

Dr. Sivana has never been what you call a _“happy man,”_ it was very rare for the man to be please in something, or anything at all.

But today was different.

_Today was going to be the day!_

The man then turned a corner towards a small hallway. At the very end was a single door, a small yellow lightning symbol was painted onto the wood. Under the doorknob was a keycard lock.

Once Dr. Sivana was directly in front of the door, he pulled out his keycard and swiped it across the lock. The lock turned green and the door unlocked with a small click.

Placing away his keycard, Dr. Sivana opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside the small room, a young boy, dressed in a hospital gown, was lying on a small bare mattress on top of a metal-framed bed. Curled up on himself for warmth rather than being under his cover.

A nightstand was next to the small bed, with a Magic 8 Ball on top of it. Above the boys head was a single picture, it was a messy and childish drawing of a tiger. Billy was written in messy writing at the bottom.

When the door was closed, the boy instantly sat up and leaned back against the metal headboard of the bed. Pulling his legs to his chest as the man sat down on the edge of the bed. The metal creaking under the new weight.

"Good morning, Billy," Dr. Sivana greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Morning Papa," the boy responded immediately.

Billy had pale skin, soft blue eyes, and straight brown hair. The right side of his bangs covered one of his eyes as he looked up at Sivana.

"Today is going to be a very special day," Dr. Sivana before lifting his hand towards Billy's face.

The boy stiffened at the man's action, his breath caught in his throat as Papa brushed his bangs away from his eye.

"W-why?" Billy asked in a shaky voice, as Papa pulled his hand away.

"Because today," The man paused for a moment to grab the Magic 8 Ball on the small nightstand, "We’re going to find the Rock of Eternity,"

Dr. Sivana gave the magic ball a few shakes before handing it over to Billy.

"Today, we’re going to change the world."

Billy looked down at the 8 Balls answer with confusion.

**_Outlook, good_ **

* * *

In a small observation table, Billy was seated at a small table.

On the surface of the table were a notebook, a black pen, and a tablet with seven strange symbols on the screen.

Across the room was a large glass window, Dr. Sivana, along with a female scientist, were watching from behind the glass.

Billy's hands were shaking as he opened the notebook. Flipping through a few pages, each one had the same symbols from the tablet scribbled in ink. Some were written in a different order, while others were written more time than others.

When the boy finally came to a blank page, he looked up at Papa with uncertainty.

Dr. Sivana looked back at the boy through his glasses and responded with a stiff nod.

Fear entered Billy's eyes as he looked back down at his notebook, his breathing was uneven and shaking.

He always hated this test, he never got it right, and when he failed... Isolation Room.

_"PAPA!" his own screaming filled his head "PAPA!"_

Shutting his eyes, Billy forced the memory away and tried to calm himself down.

Slowly, Billy picked up the pen and began writing on the page. He used a different order this time, writing out the seven symbols onto the paper.

After writing out them all out, Billy wrote them again under the first line. In the same order.

He repeated this process a few more times until he had finished his seventh line.

However, when he finished writing the last symbol, something strange happened.

The symbols began flashing on the page, disappearing and reappearing upon the page.

Billy looked up at his Papa with confusion but the man was too busy trying to get into the room. However, as the man reached the door, he disappeared. As well as the female scientist behind the glass.

When Billy looked back down, the symbols were solid on the page, and they began to glow.

Brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

Billy barely had time to scream before the bright light engulfed him, into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. The more I go along, the longer they will be.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, see you next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to review!
> 
> Love you, Bye!


	2. The Boy in the Hospital Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is being beaten up by the Byers Brothers before he is saved by a boy in a hospital gown

Freddy Freeman was having, as he would call it, a shitty day.

There was some strange city-wide power outage during the night, which meant that the alarm clocks had gone out as a result. Everyone in the Vasquez house had woke up late, which lead to a whole chain of chaos as everyone rushed to get ready.

Because they were in a rush, Freddy barely had enough time to eat breakfast so he went to school half-starving, and he arrived to class late. Then he got confronted by the Bryer Brothers, who mocked his bad breath because he didn't have time to brush this morning.

Yup, today was a shitty shitty day.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway across the city, Billy was wandering the sidewalks dazed and confused.

Each time the boy took a step, he would wince slightly. His bare feet weren't used to the harsh stone of the streets. The boy was still dressed in his hospital gown but it was slightly scorched and torn at the end.

Everywhere he went, people gave him strange looks. Most with disgust and shock. Some barely even gave him a second look. Not that Billy noticed, he was too busy looking up at all the tall buildings with awe. Everywhere he went, the boy looked around with wonder. Everything was so new and different, he could barely stand it. The sun was brighter than the lights in the lab, and everything was more colorful than the blank walls.

As Billy turned another corner, he saw another wonder.

A strange black and white car with a weird pair of flashing lights on the roof. It was beside a small building where a loud alarm was going off inside.

Curious, the boy slowly began to approach the vehicle.

Billy was fascinated by the technology inside the car, it was less frightening that what he saw in the lab.

One thing caught his attention, a white bag was inside the car. The words Geno's Steaks were written alongside it. A strange aroma came from the bag, along with strange yellow sticks sticking out of the opening.

Curious, Billy carefully stuck his arm into the vehicle and reached for one of the yellow sticks.

"Hey, kid!"

Billy flinched away from the bag at the sound of the loud voice.

A man and woman in blue uniforms were leaving the store and were looking straight at him.

"Get away from the vehicle!"

Billy quickly grabbed the fast-food bag and turned around to run.

"Hey!"

Suddenly a flash of yellow rushed past the two officers, along with a powerful gust of wind. The wind made small scraps of litter to hit against the officers, causing them to raise their arms over their heads for protection.

In a matter of seconds, the gust of wind had passed.

When the officers lowered their arms, the boy was gone.

"That was my lunch," the male officer muttered to himself.

* * *

Freddy was never happier than when the final school bell rang and released him.

Every once in awhile, someone would bump against his shoulder as they rushed passed him. Each one just as eager to get out of the school as he was.

Parked in front of the school was Victor's van, all his siblings were piling inside of it.

However, instead of joining them, Freddy began walking away from the van and the school.

"Freddy?" Mary called after him, "Where are you going?"

"A walk," Freddie replied nonchalantly, "I'll be home later,"

If anyone had called after him, Freddy didn't hear them. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice anything.

Every other day it's been a shitty day, each one even shittier than the last, and he was tired of it.

Freddy had been so caught up in his brooding, that he didn't notice how far he had walked.

Nor did he notice the large car until it rammed into him.

The impact caused Freddy to be shoved harshly down on the ground.

Before the boy could even begin picking him up, two car doors opened, along with the sounds of people stepping out of the car. Strong hands then grabbed Freddy and harshly pulled him up and shoved him against the car.

"No way that's going to buff out," a familiar voice spat in his face.

Brett and Burke Byers were standing directly in front of him.

Shit.

"You gonna pay for that Freeman?" Burke snipped.

"Uh, you mean for the dent you made almost hitting me?" Freddy asked, half-joking and half-disbelief, "Uh yeah sure, do you take these?" Freddy then stuck up his hands that both displayed the bird before laughing right in the Byers' faces.

However, they didn't find it funny.

Burke responded by ripping away his crutch and slamming it hard against his stomach,

Brett responded by dragging him into a nearby alley and throwing him into the floor.

Then both of the boys began kicking and saying cruel things down at the defenseless boy.

Freddy curled in as much as he could on himself. Trying to barricade himself from the endless rain of pain.

It seemed to go on for hours, even though barely a few minutes had passed.

"Stop!"

The sudden shout caused all three of the boys to turn towards the person who had shouted at them.

A boy, around Freddy's age, stood at the entrance of the alleyway. He was dressed in a hospital gown and was glaring at the Bryer Boys. However, his hands were shaking so it was clear that he was afraid.

"Who's this freak?" Burke snickered, "Another member of your fake family?"

Freddy wanted to shout at the strange boy to leave before something bad happened but Brett kicked his stomach before he could.

"Stop It!" the boy yelled again

"Shut Up!" Burke shouted before he began walking towards him, "Come on, let's get him,"

Brett gave Freddy one final kick.

"Wait here," he snarled before joining his brother.

Freddy couldn't do much, his crutch was still by the car so he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

"So," Brett began at the two bullies towered over the younger boy, "You think you're the big man? Huh? Think your gonna save the princess?"

The boy didn't flinch or move, he continued to glare murder at the boys.

"What's the matter, freak?" Burke sneered in his face, "You dear of something?"

The boy slapped Burke's hand away when he tried to pinch his ears.

"What? What?" Brett mocked, reaching his hand out towards the boy, "You gonna cry or-

Brett was cut off when the boy suddenly punched him in the stomach. The assault caused the bully to double-over and cry out with pain.

"What the?" Burke cried out.

Freddy watched with wide-eyes.

Brett tried to stand up straight but before he could, the boy punched him again. The force of his punch caused Brett's body to go flying across the alley and land on a pile of trash surrounding a dumpster.

A loud booming sound echoed across the walls of the alley, almost like the crack of thunder.

The boy twisted Burke's arm before throwing him away, his body landed several feet away from both him and Freddy.

Freddy twisted around as much as he could to see the Byers on the ground, writing in pain.

The boy just tossed the Byer Brothers around like a bunch of rag dolls.

When he turned back around, Freddy almost screamed when he saw the end of his crutch near his face before he realized the boy was handing it to him. Cautiously, Freddy took back his crutch before attempting to stand back up.

Before he could even pull his knees off the ground, the boy grabbed the back of Freddy

"Whoa, dude!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Freddy then glanced back and forth between the Byer Brothers and the boy.

"How did you do all that?"

A small crash came from further in the alley.

Both of the boys turned and saw the Byer Brothers standing back up. They both looked angry and upset at the same time.

The strange boy glared at them before stepping in front of Freddy, shielding him from the bullies.

Suddenly, a bright blue light erupted from his fists. Lightning and electrical currents danced across his fist.

Freddy's eyes widened and a million superhero thoughts raced through his mind.

"Oh shit!" Burke shouted, "Let's go!"

Brett pushed his brother away before running towards the car. Burke was right at his heel.

As the boy relaxed his hands, the lightning faded away into his skin. When he turned to face Freddy, the boy was still wide-eyed and his jaw was hanging open.

A million questions bounced around in his brain but he only managed to say one.

"Who are you?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Disabled and The Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973195) by [Blue090899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899)
  * [The Disabled and The Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973195) by [Blue090899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899)




End file.
